Suits and Smoking Guns
by Alba-Wolf
Summary: In the concrete city the Kirkland Mafia rules though it is split into four groups, the group to the north, east, south and west. Each direction holding a string of the family. The main strong line being the Lupton family made up from the English. Carmichael's are Scottish, Gwilliam's are the welsh and finally the O'Raghailligh which are the Irish. But what happens when ties split?
1. Introduction

Sighing a little, Caleb Kirkland ran his hand through his long, messy, bright red hair causing it to mess up more before pulling it back into its low pony tail, fixing up his navy blue suit and matching tie, having a light blue shirt which only slight creases finished his whole look. He himself was currently in a bit of huff fixing his tie as his wife, Fayth Kirkland, swayed her way over to his side behind the desk in a fitted royal blue dress. Both looked unamused with the small, curly black haired, Ó Raghailligh male before them. Who was currently trying not to fidget under there stern gazes, sure he had screwed up by killing the Ukrainian boy but he did so for his family. After all being as big as they was they should have control over the whole city not share it with those god damned reapers. "Sean, do you understand what you have done to us" the red head boss spoke, a thick lace of Scottish in his voice as well as a slight tone of threatening calmness. "Listen boss I only did it for our family I mea-" "Sean! You do not do anything for this family unless ordered" Sean was cut off by the wife quickly, her patience had long gone with the male, all he did was cause trouble and gun fights, attracting unneeded attention to there business. Sean frowned, holding back a growl at the stupid woman, believing she should be held in place better by his so called boss. His dark green suit was crinkled as well as his matching tie with a dirty white shirt to tie the two colours together. He hated the mess of his own look, he would dare say he looked like the dogs Carmicheal family. Holding his tongue until his boss spoke again, making his hands grip the chair not our of fear but to hold himself from slapping the loud mouthed woman. After a few exchanging of words from the boss to his wife, Caleb turned back to Sean with a small shake of his head, causing Sean to raise a eyebrow slightly before turning his head round to the door as it clicked open and his family head, Connor Ó Raghailigh, walked in to the high standard room or reds and browns, bowing slightly to both Caleb and Fayth. Connor himself had blonde hair with orange tips pulled back into a small ponytail and stood tall at 6ft, surprising most as the Ó Raghailighs were all mainly small at around 5ft more or less. His sharp blue eyes was hidden behind thick glasses. Wearing a perfectly straight, white shirt with a silk orange tie under a slightly darker orange waistcoat. Clean, unwrinkled white pants and matching white tail coat with orange trims around the sleeves. Slightly standing out from his formal look was his informal orange trainers, though being a head of a family meant not many people dared to tell him look any different. "Wait boss what are you doing here?" Sean questioned before looking between his boss and the head of there Mafia family. Connor looking to Caleb before speaking "Sean you are to go home and wait until further orders from me, see it as a vacation" Connors voice was mixed with a strange posh sounding Irish accent. Sean biting his own tongue as he glared at all three in the room. He knew what this meant really, this meant one of the dogs was going to come after him he couldn't have that. His mind quickly raced for a plan, soon coming up with a sketchy idea which he would have to define later once he was back at home. Getting up from the leather chair he tried to fix his suit before he took his leave, acting as calm as he possibly could until he was out of the business house where a sly smirk pulled at his lips and a dark look crossed his eyes, he wasn't going to die easily and he wasn't just going to be pushed aside. 


	2. Chapter 1

Throughout the city darkness had fallen over, a slight mist dusting the air as the streets lamps dimly tried to light up the city walkways for the occasional person trying to make there home, being the east side of the concrete jungle it was quite a barren place where most stayed safe in warm houses while snakes came out into the night. Though the pests did not dare bother the blonde male dressed in white and orange as he walked down the streets, his tailcoat flowing slightly behind him as he paced leisurely towards his own home but it was still quite a way yet. Turning down into a alleyway as a short cut like he had every single night his eyes scanned the familiar route behind the thick orange specs, it had seemed like new graffiti had made its way onto the wall in his favorite colour so he didn't mind the filth written too much. His footing soon slowed to a halt as he felt his stomach sank, his hand quickly moving into his coat to pull out his revolver just in case. The smooth wooden work of his gun came into show, the gold along it slightly shimmering in the moonlight as his blue eyes shifted to the side, turning around. Time seemed to slow as before he could lift his gun to aim. Before he could run. Before he could widen his eyes. Before he could even speak or breath a word. Coldness ran through his skin. The impact of the metal making him fall backwards towards the sewer like ground. Staining the proud Ó Raghailigh look. Against the dark grey cobbles crimson red flowed down the cracks, slowly turning from warm to cold. Blue eyes staring up towards the moon with no gleam to them. Red painting itself along the white of the shoulders, against the pale skin neck, into the bright blonde and orange hair. More of the red liquid sliding down from his forehead, his cheekbones, his jaw, until cascading off to his neck or the pool on the floor as footsteps faded away into the cloak of the night. By the time the sun had risen up the Ó Raghailigh lay in waiting of a funeral which had been swiftly arranged for the following day thanks to one of their own family finding Connor and taking him to a morgue under there control so no questions were asked. The death spreading like wild fire through the kirklands four families causing a sweeping of sadness across all houses but the news hit two harder then the others. Douglas Carmichael and Owen Gwilliam. Both had almost seen the boy as a son, looking after him as much as they could with growing affection and pride. The two in their separate parts of the city, dealing with it in their own different ways. Owen was in the Gwillam family house curled up under a blanket on the couch with Gwen, Dylan and Erin by his side to comfort and help him get through it the best they could as the raven haired male cried out for hours on hours muttering stories and memories which only cause him to hurt more, like the bullet was taken to his own head. Douglas Carmichael on the other hand had locked himself in his office, ordering no one disturbed him at all no matter what, to which all of them obeyed. Behind the white closed door the man stayed sat at his desk with his head in his hands, his normally professional appearance in ruin. His chocolate wavy brown hair wasn't tied back like normal and messily hung down to cover his face, his jacket was slung over his chair instead of cleanly folded, the sleeves to his pale pink shirt rolled up instead of perfectly straight down his arm, his javat tossed onto the desk not neatly around his neck. The man who never showed any weakness broken against his desk silently crying rivers down onto the wood. His forever intelligent clockwork mind blank and at a stop. Douglas had stayed like that for hours, even when the night fell once again he stayed there, alone in his office. His whole being had now gone numb as he now tried to work out why it happened and who dared pull the trigger, after all he wasn't about to let this slide by any means. Trying to find back to anything Connor had said to him at dinner just before the boy walked home. Anything at all. He was willing some clue to be in there, there had to be, it was Connor, there just had to be a clue. Anything. Something. He was willing it with his might. Hands flew down to the desk as the brunette stood up, pushing his chair back as his mind clicked on, yes this had to be it, it had to. He had remembered Connor mentioning something about Sean causing trouble with the reapers and having to see the boss about it, that had to be it. Glancing over to the clock above the door he grimaced at the time, there was no way he was going to be able to speak to the boss at this time in the morning. Biting his lip he picked up his stuff and decided to head to his own personal house for some sleep, promising himself and Connor he would speak to the boss at the funeral. He would find out who did this. He would make them pay with there own heart to replace the one they killed even if it killed himself he would. Thick heavy clouds broke as the rain crashed down onto the pavements, grass and mud of the cemetery. Stood around the gravestone all the main family boss wore black with a single orange flower in there jacket pockets, everyone else had left their respects and made their way back to either work or home. All three under black umbrellas stayed in silence, each a bit afraid on what to say next as they all knew what conversation was to be had. Caleb was the first to clear his throat and speak "well, now we can talk about who takes his place" as the words left his mouth Douglas sent the man a glare this was not a conversation he was going to like and he knew it, thankfully Erin Gwilliam spoke to try and cheer the mood "please we can speak about that later under shelter, I think you know Caleb what is wanted to be discussed" her voice did seem to sooth the air a little though Douglas wasn't about to just cheer up "I agree let's talk about who we think did this and why, I am unsure about you to but I think I have a lead" the two turned there attention to him, Erin looking a bit solemn as Caleb nodded for him to continue. "Well I was at dinner with him, just before, and Connor mention about having to deal with a Sean a few weeks ago. Apparently he had done something to upset the reapers and by the newspapers I can take a good guess that this Sean did the murder" his voice had dropped down into a slight whisper as he spoke the other two following suit as Caleb respond. "Listen Sean did a runner out of the city and we had a deal with the reapers as long as the murder was taken care of it nothing more would happen. As far as they know the murders is dead in a ditch" "might be true but Douglas still holds a point" "if they believed the murder was taken care off then they wouldn't have killed Connor" "Douglas it could have been Sean" "No Connor wouldn't have been killed easily by some-" The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Douglas phone ringing, sighing the man moved his spare hand into his pocket and pulled out the mobile, flicking it open and placing it near his ear "What is it Alistair" a moment paused by before the brunette frowned his brow together yelling "WHAT!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Alistair Carmichael had just returned to the Carmichael house after the darken funeral, parting with his sister Scarlet as she went onto her job for the night. Slumbering up the stairs he stopped at the top and straighten up, sniffing the air a little before pulling out his two black, hand guns with the knives attached to the bottom of them, Celtic knotting engraved into the sides of both the guns and the blades. He had smelt blood which meant he wasn't alone. Being as quiet as he could he moved along the hall, opening each door silently and checking the rooms as his hearing was perked for any sounds of life. Leaning against the wall he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to there rookies room. He froze. The smell of blood filling his nose and for once causing him to chock slightly as he moved into the room shaking. It looked like a massacre had gone on. The computer screens were coated in blood splatter as was the walls, ceiling and carpet. Alistair grimaced at the view trying to find a body instead of the tattered pieces of the one covering the room. Lowering his weapons he continue to look around the room, discovering more pieces of the wee lad he took under his wing even if he was originally a Ó Raghailigh to him Liam was a Carmichael and his little one to protect. Doing his best to hold back his tears and hold his voice steady he dropped his weapons to the floor before quickly grabbing his mobile from his pocket and dialling his bosses number and waiting for him to pick up. "… they got liam.. he's… he's in pieces.." It was the first time anyone other then the Carmichaels had entered their house, the hitmans were always closely guarding there home. The two Gwilliam's Gwen and Owen were the only ones allowed to enter though they were watched like hawks under the glares of Kirkland dogs. The two raven haired siblings moved into the red room and started to do what they was best at, being the clean up. Every piece they found went into one bag to be burnt down into ash before buried while the rest was scrubbed clean and moved back to normal as if nothing had taken place and everything was fine. As soon as they had finished the two was quickly escorted out of the household and back to there own house in the east. Douglas, Jade, Scarlet and Alistair were all in the living room. Alistair was lay back on his couch trying his best to get rid of the image in his head. Scarlet was lent against the side cupboard. Jade was sat with her legs crossed in one of the arm chairs and Douglas stood at the doorway all of them in silence yet all still knowing what was being said to them. Sighing Douglas was yet again the first to break the silence. "The other family heads are not backing me up on this but we have two targets if my theory is correct." Jade then chirped in "When have your theories ever been wrong dougie" "Please not the pet name, if anything you know I would rather it be doug instead of dougie. Besides I could be wrong" Scarlet rolled her eyes at Jades flat attempt to flirt with the oblivious man but she had made a point "Look Doug when you think of an answer ye are normally always right aye" Douglas just sighed a little at the lack of his full name being used; he could never win with his siblings. "Right, let's presume I am right then. I think it is the reapers who went after Connor and then took out Liam while we were at the funeral. We all know out of the reapers only two could even dare compete with our standard of killing without leaving a trail. Nikolai and Katyusha" 


End file.
